littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Corobo
Corobo Bred '''(コロボ・ブレッド, ''Korobo bureddo), ''often referred to as '''King Corobo or The King, is the eponymous protagonist of Little King's Story, who rules over the ever-expanding Kingdom of Alpoko and leads his men to invade neighboring kingdoms. Appearances Corobo is a young, lonely boy with a wide imagination, who once spent his days playing with a Box Theatre play set in his room, acting out a much better fantasy version of his life. One day, after chasing some rats into a forest, he finds a Magic Crown, gifting him with the power of persuasion. This is seen by Howser Oreganostein, a Noble Bull Knight, along with two of Corobo's childhood friends, Liam and Verde, and Howser's steed Pancho. With his newfound power, Corobo is made King of the Kingdom of Alpoko, a desolate town with little to no employment. With Howser's advice, Liam's knowledge, and Verde's record-keeping, Corobo sets out with his Royal Guard to become the best king that ever lived, by eradicating the UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animals) that roam the neighbouring forests and conquering all rival kingdoms to achieve World Unification. Corobo is described as young, but his age is nebulous and never specified. He has bright blue eyes, and a messy bedhead hairstyle with mixed shades of sandy blond and chocolate brown. At the start of his adventure, Corobo is seen wearing blue and white striped pyjamas, with large yellow buttons. When he becomes King and dons the Magic Crown, Corobo gains a red robe with white cuffs and collar, over a dark red undershirt. He wears brown boots with a curved sole, white buckled shorts, and wields a gold and blue sceptre, with a matching pendant around his neck. According to Ferne, Corobo has a mole on the back of his neck. Bouquet reveals several of Corobo's measurements: his height is 115cm (3'8"), he weighs 35kg (77 lbs) and he has a BMI of 19.5. Like the citizens, Corobo will "age" when he takes damage. Two health will give give Corobo a beard, and one health will give Corobo gray hair. When playing Tyrant Mode, Corobo will always have gray hair and a beard as his health is always limited to one. Abilities Corobo's main power as King stems from his Magic Crown, granting him the ability to control minds. Corobo can hire citizens in his Kingdom to join his Royal Guard, and command them forwards to interact with anything they find. He can also order them to retreat at any given time, change the formation they take, and control which citizen he is using. However, Corobo's subjects will still have an opinion of him, depending on certain actions he takes. The happier the citizens are, the more effective they are on the field. Corobo can also perform a weak attack using his sceptre. Compared to his rival kings, Corobo has much less health, as do his citizens, and has limited capacity for directly attacking. To compensate, Corobo can order his citizens quickly, and deal a lot of damage at once to a selected target, as well as having citizens designed for different tasks and forms of combat through various job classes. Etymology In Little King's Story, the player has the option to name The King. While the player may choose any name, "Corobo" is the first name under the "Random" option. Corobo is also referred to as such in booklets, official material, promotional text, and the like. Corobo could be named after a Japanese fast-cooker by the same name, as this would follow the food and drink motif used for main characters. In various promotional material, Corobo's last name is said to be "Bred", an alternative spelling of "bread", once again using a food motif. Names in other languages Trivia * Corobo was nominated for the 2009 Character of the Year award in the Nintendo Power ''magazine.'' * Corobo is described as being the "mascot" of Xseed Games. https://twitter.com/XSEEDGames/status/679759094710837248 The company has even gone as far as to state that they want King Corobo to join the Super Smash Bros. video game series. https://twitter.com/XSEEDGames/status/679762796335136768 * Within Little King's Story's canon, it is never officially revealed whether Corobo is an Alpokian himself, or whether he comes from a different town entirely. * When talking to the Rainbow Wizard, he refers to Corobo's "dad" in his dialogue. This is the only time Corobo's parentage is brought up by any character. ** It is possible that this dialogue is an accidental remnant of the unused Project Q mode. ** A model for an unused woman resembling Corobo exists in the game's data. This could be Corobo's mother, potentially intended to appear in the scrapped Chapter 0. * King Corobo is featured in issues 190 and 210 of the popular Brawl in the Family fan-webcomic series. http://brawlinthefamily.keenspot.com/comic/210-goty2009tribute/ ** Hovering the mouse over issue 210 reveals the words "This was probably Howser's idea." * During King Omelet's quiz, Corobo appears as an answer to the final question. However, since he is a mostly silent protagonist, the real Corobo cannot interact with this mirage of himself, and he therefore has no vocal opinion on "the question". Gallery Corobo.png|Artwork of Corobo on his throne Corobo HQ art 1.jpg|King Corobo ruling Alpoko Corobo HQ Art 2.jpg|King Corobo standing tall Princesses and Corobo Artwork.jpg|Corobo and his seven wives Corobo.jpg|When Corobo finds the crown Shocked Corobo.png Corobo Painting.png|An unused painting of King Corobo Corobo Painting Lv 1.png|A painting with graffiti on it Corobo Painting Lv 2.png|A painting done in an Andy Warhol style Corobo Painting Lv 3.png|A painting with a realistic Corobo Corobo Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Corobo Movie No 04.png|Corobo in an unused cutscene Steps Taken.png|Corobo in the Record Book UMA Beaten.png|Corobo in the Record Book 51OqKwnss6L.jpg|King Corobo addressing his advisors ReferencesCategory:Kings __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters __NOEDITSECTION__